listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters of the week
Monsters of the Week are villains appearing as the main villain of a single episode of a show, though the show may have main villains either by season or by the entire show. If the villain appears in more than one episode, and the episodes are not back to back, it is a recurring villain. Though the name "monster" is used, they can also be human. Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Natalie French - Hacked to death by Buffy with a machete. (Teacher's Pet) *Doctor Weirick - Thrown into the hyena pit by Buffy and eaten by hyenas. (The Pack) *Moloch - Electrocuted when he, in a robot body, punched a console while aiming for Buffy. (I Robot, You Jane) *Mark - Stabbed in the heart by Sid. (The Puppet Show) *Daryl Epps - Ran into the fire and burned to death from when gasoline ignited earlier. (Some Assembly Required) *Machida - Killed when Buffy cut off his tail. (Reptile Boy) *Billy Ford - Killed offscreen by either Spike or Drusilla. (Became a vampire after death, but this episode earlier confirmed that vampires are separate entities from the humans turned into them) (Lie to Me) *Eyghon - Destroyed by Angel when he tried to possess him. (The Dark Age) *Ted Buchanan - Hit in the face by Buffy with a frying pan. (Ted) *Mother Bezoar - Killed from the inside by Buffy with a pickaxe. (Bad Eggs) *Der Kindestod - Neck snapped by Buffy. (Killed By Death) *Coach Marin - Torn apart by the monsters he transformed the swim team into. (Go Fish) *Ken - Hit in the head by Buffy with a mace. (Anne) *Ovu Mobani - Impaled through the eyes by Buffy with a shovel. (Dead Man's Party) *Kakistos - Impaled by Faith with a long plank of wood. (Faith, Hope, and Trick) *Pete - Neck snapped by Angel with a chain. (Beauty and the Beasts) *Lurconis - Incinerated by Buffy with a wire acting as a flamethrower. (Band Candy) *Gwendolyn Post - Destroyed when Buffy cut off her arm (with the Glove of Myhnegon) with a shard of glass. (Revelations) *Unnamed demon - Stabbed in the throat by Buffy with a stake. (Gingerbread) *Zachary Kralik - Tricked by Buffy into drinking holy water. (Helpless) *Jack O'Toole - Eaten by Oz (in werewolf form). (The Zeppo) *Balthazar - Electrocuted by Buffy sending a lamp falling into his tub. (Bad Girls) *Vamp Willow - Staked by Oz of the Wishverse. (Doppelgangland) *Catherine Madison - Blown up by Giles with explosives. (Witch; Killed in Graduation Day Part 2) *Sunday - Staked by Buffy throwing a broken tennis racket at her. (The Freshman) *Gachnar - Stomped on by Buffy. (Fear Itself) *Veruca - Throat torn out by Oz in werewolf form. (Wild At Heart) *Hus - Stabbed in the back by Buffy. (Pangs) *The Gentlemen - Heads exploded by Buffy screaming. (Hush) *The Monster - Pushed into a pit by Jonathan, and fell to his death. (Superstar) *Toth - Stabbed by Buffy. (The Replacement) *Queller demon - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Buffy. (Listening to Fear) *Razor - Hit in the back by Tara with an axe. (Bargaining, Part 2) *Child of Words - Decapitated by Buffy with an axe. (After Life) *M'Fashnik Demon - Hit on the head repeatedly by Buffy with a pipe while his head was underwater, drowning him. (Flooded) *Zack - Impaled on a tree branch by Giles kicking him into it. (All the Way) *Carl - Shot by Spike with a crossbow. (All the Way) *Justin - Stabbed by Dawn with a crossbow arrow. (All the Way) *Mandraz - Destroyed by Willow with a spell. (Wrecked) *Wig Lady - Killed when Willow severed the worm mouth on her head. (Doublemeat Palace) *Sword Demon - Killed when Buffy snapped the sword he was imprisoned in in two. (Older and Far Away) *Stewart Burns - Pillar smashed on his head by Xander. (Hell's Bells) *Gnarl - Eyes gouged out by Buffy with her thumbs. (Same Time, Same Place) *Avilas - Burned by Buffy with a torch. (Bigger Bad of Help) *Peter Nicols - Bitten in the neck by Avilas and died of blood loss. (Help) *Grimslaw Demon - Axe thrown at him by Buffy. (Selfless) *Portal Demon - Neck snapped by Spike. (Get It Done) Angel *Russell Winters - Thrown out the window into sunlight by Angel. (City Of) *Talamour - Thrown into a can of fire by Angel. (Lonely Hearts) *Marcus - Impaled on a piece of wood by Angel, dying when Angel removed the Ring of Amara from him. (Final antagonist of In the Dark) *Ronald Meltzer - Dismembered by Angel and buried separately, dying of blood loss and oxygen deprivation once his limbs stayed separated for too long. (I Fall to Pieces) *Maude Pearson (ghost) - Destroyed by Phantom Dennis flying through her. (Rm w/a Vu) *Mohra Demon - Destroyed when Angel smashed the jewel on his forehead. (I Will Remember You) *Barney - Stabbed in the back by Cordelia with the Kungai horn. (Parting Gifts) *Penn - Stabbed by Kate with a stake. (Somnambulist) *Haxil Beast - Frozen when Wesley shot a barrel of liquid nitrogen he was holding. For good measure, Cordelia shattered him to pieces by throwing an anchor head at him. (Expecting) *Head Demon Guy - Decapitated by Angel with an axe. (The Prodigal) *Jack McNamara - Shot multiple times by Darren. (The Ring) *Darren McNamara - Destroyed when Trepkos threw him across the red line. (The Ring) *Knox - Staked by Angel. (War Zone) *Thesulac Demon - Electrocuted when Angel wrapped one of his tentacles around the exposed wire of a fuse box. (Are You Now or Have You Ever Been) *Deevak - Hit in the head by Angel with an axe. (First Impressions) *Menlo - Punched by Vyasa, hitting his head hard on a machine. (The Shroud of Rahmon) *Doug Sanders - Decapitated by Angel with an axe. (Disharmony) *Drokken Beast - Impaled through the throat by Angel throwing a sword at him. (Belonging) *James - Heart cut out by a demon doctor, making him invincible for six hours, and killing him after the six hours are up. (Heartthrob) *Gio - Head eaten by a Nurbatch demon. (That Old Gang of Mine) *Marcus Roscoe - Died of a heart attack. (Carpe Noctem) *Billy Blim - Shot by Lilah. (Billy) *Vampire cult - One was incinerated by Wesley with a flamethrower; The rest were blown up by Angel with a bomb. (Dad) *Biker gang - One's neck is snapped by the vampire Wesley incinerates; two were incinerated by Wesley with a flamethrower; the other two were blown up by Angel with a bomb. (Dad) *Lilliad demons - Two were incinerated by Wesley with a flamethrower; the other two were blown up by Angel with a bomb. (Dad) *Nahdrah Prince - Decapitated by Angel throwing a case of money at him. (Provider) *Root Demon - Stabbed in the head by Gunn. (Couplet) *Jenoff - Beaten to death by a crowd of humans and demons. (Double or Nothing) *Professor Siedel - Neck snapped by Gunn. (Supersymmetry) *Magnus Hainsley - Thrown against a stone table by Angel. (Just Rewards) *Tezcatcatl - Stabbed in the heart by Angel. (The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco) *Roger Wyndam-Pryce cyborg - Shot by Wesley. (Lineage) *Tamika - Staked by Harmony. (Harm's Way) *Vamp Sam Lawson - Staked by Angel. (Why We Fight) *Polo - Thrown into a wooden wall by Angel. (Smile Time) Burn Notice *Alvaro DeSantos - Killed offscreen by cartel members because they thought he was going to testify against them to the FBI. (Fight or Flight) *Andre - Killed offscreen by either Mason or one of his corrupt cops. (Unpaid Debts) *Concha Ramirez - Blown up by Diego Cruz with a bomb. (Broken Rules) *Evelyn - Jumped off a building. (False Flag) *Glenn Harrick - Shot and mortally wounded by Michael with a hollow point bullet. (Loose Ends) *Zeke - Killed offscreen by his two partners, because he gave all his money to Michael when he thought they were dead. (Trust Me) *Ivan - Killed offscreen by Takarov because he thought he betrayed him to the CIA. (Comrades) *Timo - Shot by Kandi. (Scatter Point) *Eddie Ash - Killed offscreen by Valentine for embezzling from him. (Bad Blood) *Drew - Neck snapped by Larry. (Double Booked) *Lesher - Stabbed offscreen by whoever hired him in prison, making it seem an accidental death. (Good Soldier) *Scott Chandler - Shot by Orr. (Seek and Destroy) *Rufino Cortez - Shot by Harlan. (Friends and Family) *Santora - Shot by Jimmy. (Questions and Answers) *Pyotr Chechik - Presumably killed by a general whom he nearly cost a lot of money. (The Hunter) *Carlos - Presumably killed by his bosses in prison. (Enemies Closer) *Hunter - Presumably killed by Big Ed. (Friends and Enemies) *Khan - Shot and mortally wounded by Lee. (Fast Friends) *Vitali - Shot in the heart by Paul. (Past and Future Tense) *Cruz - Killed offscreen by the mob he was working for. (Hard Time) *Dale Lawson - Blown up by Dennis Wayne Barfield with a bomb. (Guilty as Charged; Killed in Eyes Open) *Dennis Wayne Barfield - Blown up by Jesse with a bomb. (Eyes Open) *Caleb - Presumably killed by Rivera. (Brotherly Love) *Commander Jackson - Shot in the heart by Vanderwaal. (Hard Out) *Oscar - Presumably killed by Ivan. (Depth Perception) *Morris - Shot by KC with a machine gun. (Reunion) *Ramiro Vasquez - Shot by Tyler Gray. (Desperate Measures) *Vladimir Duboff - Blown up by Burke with a bomb. (Brothers in Arms) *Khalid Mazik - Shot in the back by Snyder. (Bitter Pill) *Nando - Shot by Chacho. (Things Unseen) Charmed *Jeremy Burns - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe) with the Power of Three spell. Revived. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) *Javna - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Hand of Fatima. (I've Got You Under My Skin) *Marshall, Fritz, and Cynda - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Safety Spell. (Thank You For Not Morphing) *Tony Wong - Shot by Andy. Returned as a ghost until Yama took him to hell. (Dead Man Dating) *Whitaker Berman - In the dream world, thrown off a building by Prue with her power, killing him in the real world. (Dream Sorcerer) *Kali - Vanquished when Phoebe smashed the mirror she was inside. (The Fourth Sister) *Gavin - Impaled through the third eye by Prue and Piper with a crowbar. (The Truth Is Out There... And It Hurts) *Ashley Fallon - Incinerated when Prue telekinetically threw a flare at her. (The Wendigo) *Gabriel Statler - Vanquished when Prue telekinetically threw his sword at him. (Which Prue Is It, Anyway?) *Nicholas - Vanquished by Phoebe (with Prue and Piper's assistance) with the Nicholas Must Die spell. Revived. (That '70's Episode) *Greg Rowe - Athame thrown at him by Paul. (When Bad Warlocks Go Good) *Janor - Vanquishing potion thrown in his eyes by Phoebe. Later escaped from demon hell. (Out of Sight) *Kava - Vanquishing potion telekinetically thrown in his eyes by Prue. Later escaped from demon hell. (Out of Sight) *Jackson Ward - Vanquished by Prue with the ghost-vanquishing spell. (The Power of Two) *Alec - Incinerated by Prue with his own touch of death power. (Love Hurts) *Jeremy Burns - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Power of Three Spell. (Something Wicca This Way Comes; Killed in Witch Trial) *Nicholas - Vanquished by Prue with the Nicholas Must Die Spell. (That '70's Episode; Killed in Witch trial) *Abraxas - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with A Spell for Invoking the Power of Three. (Witch Trial) *Malcolm - Incinerated inside the painting which Jane set on fire earlier, after being trapped inside it by Phoebe. (The Painted World) *Jane Franklin - Incinerated inside the painting which she set on fire earlier, after being trapped inside it by Phoebe. (The Painted World) *Masselin - Vanquished when Prue telekinetically threw potion into his mouth. (The Devil's Music) *Darla - Set on fire when Prue telekinetically threw her into candles. (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) *Tuatha - Vanquished by Kyle with her own wand. (That Old Black Magic) *The Collectors - Vanquished when Prue and Piper caused them to drain each other. (They're Everywhere) *Water Demon - Electrocuted by Prue and Sam with electric cables. (P3 H20) *Drazi - Vanquished by Phoebe throwing potion at him. (Heartbreak City) *Elias Lundy - Went to hell when Martha, the object of his return as a ghost, committed suicide. (Reckless Ambition) *Anton - Incinerated when Prue deflected P. Russell's blast of flame at him. (Pardon My Past) *Crytos - Vanquished by Phoebe with the Crytos vanquishing spell. (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) *Demon of Illusion - Vanquished when Prue set the film with him on it under the light for too long. (Chick Flick) *Libris - Vanquished by Prue with a spell. (Ex Libris) *The Boss - Vanquished by the power of Christopher and Brooke's love. (Magic Hour) *Trolls - Incinerated when Piper unfroze the flames they were running through. (Once Upon A Time) *Kava (undead) - Vanquishing potion thrown into his eyes by Leo. (All Halliwell's Eve) *Janor (undead) - Vanquishing potion telekinetically thrown into his eyes by Prue. (All Halliwell's Eve) *Vinceres - Vanquished by Prue from the inside in a similar style to Agent Smith's defeat in The Matrix. (Primrose Empath) *Terra - Driven out of Leo by the Charmed Ones with the spell To Expel a Life Essence, vanquishing her. (Coyote Piper) *Ari, Freckles, and Jersey - Inevitably eaten by the Nothing. (We All Scream for Ice Cream) *Eames - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Eames Vanquishing Spell. (Blinded by the Whitelighter) *Kellman - Bladed metal ball thrown at his neck by Tom. (Wrestling with Demons) *Dantalian - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell. (Bride and Gloom) *Sutter - Shot by Prue, then telekinetically thrown through a window. (The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed) *Shadow - Stabbed by Prue with a poker, frozen in time by Piper, and vanquished when the Charmed Ones used a spell to magnify the effect by nine. (Pre-Witched) *Banshee - Blown up by Piper with Molecular Combustion. (Look Who's Barking) *Furies - All vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. (Hell Hath No Fury) *Yen Lo - Stabbed by An Ling. His soul escapes into limbo until the Zen Master takes him through the reincarnation portal. (Enter the Demon) *Gammill - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) with a spell Phoebe invented. (Size Matters) *Devlin - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the spell Phoebe invented. (Muse to My Ears) *Rat Demon - Vanquished by the other rat demons. (Trial by Magic) *Kurzon - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell. (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *Rick and Nathan Lang - Vanquished by Piper with the ghost vanquishing spell. (Saving Private Leo) *Vampire Queen - Vanquished by Cole with a fireball. (Bite Me) *Wizard - Vanquished by Phoebe with a blast of flame. (We're Off to See the Wizard) *Agent Jackman - Shot when Cole switched him and Phoebe around after he shot at her. (Witch Way Now?) *Sea Hag - Auger Shell thrown on her by Phoebe. (A Witch's Tail Part 1) *Necron - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Necron Vanquishing Spell. (A Witch's Tail Part 2) *Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror - Vanquished by Phoebe with evil witch vanquishing potion. (Happily Ever After) *Siren - Blown up by Leo with Molecular Combustion. (Siren Song) *Arnon - Blown up by Piper. (Witches in Tights) *Orin - Lasers reflected back at him by Ava, Phoebe, and Paige with the spell invoking the power of their ancestors. (The Eyes Have It) *Isis - Driven out of Paige by Piper, sending her to the next world. (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) *Jeric - Blown up by Piper. (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) *Axel - Vanquished by the Tracer Demon with a lightning attack. (Bigger Bad of Sand Francisco Dreamin') *Tracer Demon - Blown up by Piper. (Sand Francisco Dreamin') *Parasite Demon 1 - Blown up by Piper. (Baby's First Demon) *Parasite Demon 2 - Vanquished by the Crone with her power. (Baby's First Demon) *Saleel - Hit by a meteor due to being cursed by leprechauns with bad luck. (Lucky Charmed) *Familiar Hunter - Stabbed by Phoebe with an athame. (Cat House) *Xavier - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) *The Crone - Vanquished by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. (Sense and Sense Ability) *The Necromancer - Vanquished by Penny with the ghost vanquishing potion. (Necromancing the Stone) *Cronus - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige. (Oh My Goddess! Parts 1 and 2) *Gith - Killed in car explosion from when a car crashed into the car Piper was driving, and flames of the crash reached gasoline pouring out of the fuel tank. (My Three Witches) *Zahn - Vanquished by Piper and Phoebe with vanquishing potion. (Soul Survivor) *Mordaunt - Telekinetically stabbed by Wyatt with Excalibur. (Sword and the City) *Slime Demon - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell. (Witchstock) *Order Leader - Knocked down by Chris, causing him to be vanquished by his own fireball he was about to throw. (Prince Charmed) *Swarm King - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Swarm King vanquishing spell. (Used Karma) *Jinny - Presumably killed when Leo destroyed her bottle in an unspecified way. (I Dream of Phoebe) *Rick Gittridge - Melted by scabbar demons with acid. (Hyde School Reunion) *Spider Demon - Stomped on by the ogre. (Spin City) *Vincent Wrong - Blown up by Piper. (A Wrong Day's Journey into Right) *Clea - Stabbed in the back by Leo with an athame. (Witch Wars) *Corr - Vanquished by Phoebe with an energy ball. (Witch Wars) *Lord Dyson - Absorbed too much of Leo's anger and exploded. (The Bare Witch Project) *Captain Black Jack Cutting - Stabbed by Reznor. (Charrrmed!) *Sirk - Killed by Phoebe with vanquishing potion. (Styx Feet Under) *Sarpedon - Blown up by Piper. (Someone to Witch Over Me) *Malvoc - Electrocuted by Leo with his power. (There's Something About Leo) *Sorcerer - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the sorcerer vanquishing spell. (Carpe Demon) *Count Roget - Driven out of Drake by Phoebe with dispossessing potion, and went to hell. (Show Ghouls) *Katya - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. (Little Box of Horrors) *Imara - Soul Switching Spell used by Piper and Paige to switch her and Phoebe back, killing her as she had already destroyed her body earlier. (Freaky Phoebe) *Vicus - Vanquished by Paige with vanquishing potion. (Imaginary Friends) *The Woogyman - Vanquished along with the Nexus by the Charmed Ones with the spell "To Banish A Suxen". (Is There A Woogy in the House?; Killed in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) *Female Possessor Demon - Blown up by Piper, also re-killing the Source of All Evil. (Desperate Housewitches) *Antosis - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with the Antosis vanquishing spell. (Rewitched) *The Dogan - Vanquishing potion thrown into his mouth by Billie. (Kill Billie Vol. 1) *Zira - Vanquished when Paige orbed the Golden Belt of Gaea onto her. (Battle of the Hexes) *Phoenix, Patra, and Pilar - Blown up along with the Dollhouse by Piper. (Repo Manor) *Novak - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones and Billie with the power of a staff. (12 Angry Zen) The Flash (Part of the Arrowverse) *Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe. (Pilot) *Danton Black - Fell out the window; forced the Flash to let go of him when he tried to save him, and fell to his death. (Fastest Man Alive) *Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted by Farooq. (The Flash is Born; Killed in Power Outage) *Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Absorbed too much of the Flash's electricity, overloading his power. (Power Outage) *Hannibal Bates - Shot by Joe. (Who Is Harrison Wells?; Killed in Rogue Time) *Al Rothstein/Atom Smasher - Absorbed too much radiation released into the room by Cisco. (The Man Who Saved Central City) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon - Turned to glass when the Flash threw a lightning bolt at him; fell and shattered to pieces. (Flash of Two Worlds) *Lewis Snart - Shot in the heart by Snart with his cold gun. (Family of Rogues) *Russell Glosson/The Turtle - Brain matter extracted by Harry through his nose, causing an aneurism. (Potential Energy) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Ran too fast after injecting herself with V-9 (which causes cellular degeneration), and was disintegrated. (Trajectory) *Griffin Grey - Used up his strength to attack Barry, causing him to age to death. (Back to Normal) *Edward Clariss/The Rival - Beaten to death by Savitar. (Paradox) *Abra Kadabra - Presumably executed on Earth 19. (Abra Kadabra) *Mina Chaytan/Black Bison - Possessed by DeVoe, and was killed when he transferred into Ramsey. (When Harry Met Harry; Killed in True Colors) *Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re - Possessed by DeVoe, and was killed when he transferred into Sylbert. (Mixed Signals; Killed in True Colors) *Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar - Possessed by DeVoe, and was killed when he transferred into Becky. (Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash; Killed in True Colors) *Becky Sharpe/Hazard - Possessed by DeVoe, and was killed when he transferred into Izzy. Redeemed. (Luck Be a Lady; Killed in Subject 9) *Janet Petty/Null - Possessed by DeVoe, and was killed when he transferred into Edwin. (Null and Annoyed; Killed in Lose Yourself) Inuyasha *Mistress Centipede - Killed by Inuyasha with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. (The Girl Who Overcame Time... And the Boy Who Was Just Overcome) *Carrion Crow - Head slashed by Inuyasha with his claws. (Seekers of the Sacred Jewel) *Yura - Destroyed when Kagome stabbed her red comb with an arrow. (Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again; Yura of the Demon-Hair) *Toad Demon - Sliced in two by Inuyasha with his sword, Tetsusaiga. (The Toad Who Would Be Prince) *Manten - Tetsusaiga thrown at his back by Inuyasha. (Enter Shippo... Plus, The Amazing Thunder Brothers; Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga) *Hiten - Vertically slashed by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (Enter Shippo... Plus, The Amazing Thunder Brothers; Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga) *Noh Mask - Slashed by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask) *Spider Head Leader - Slashed by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha) *Urasue - Set on fire by Kikyo with her purification power. (Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo) *Kotatsu - Devoured by his ink when he exposed his blood to it. (Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter) *Daija - Chopped vertically in two by Inuyasha then absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel. (The Lake of the Evil Water God) *Flesh-eating Demon - Head punched and destroyed by Jinenji. (Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad) *Bird of Paradise Brothers - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome!) *Juromaru and Kageromaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Juromaru and Kageromaru) *Gatenmaru - Slashed through the mouth by Inuyasha. (The Demon's True Nature) *Ryukotsusei - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Backlash Wave. (Father’s Old Enemy: Ryukotsusei; The Backlash Wave: Tetsusaiga’s Ultimate Technique) *Lizard demon - Pinned to the ground fatally by Miroku with his staff. (The Stone Flower and Shippo's First Love) *Coyote Demon - Destroyed when Sango threw Hiraikotsu (her boomerang) at her. (Temptress in the Mist) *Ninmenka - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Fateful Night in Togenkyo Parts I and II) *Nanafushi - Stabbed in the back by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (Totosai's Rigid Training) *Taigokumaru - In spirit form, slashed by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (The Red Tetsusaiga Breaks the Barrier) *Bear demon ghost - Exorcised when Miroku threw a sutra on it, destroying it and sending its spirit to hell. (Only You, Sango) *Hair demon - Destroyed from the inside by Koga with a powerful kick. (Koga's Bride-To-Be) *Demon Head - Absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel. (Secret of the Possessed Princess) *Tesso - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (The Suspicious Faith Healer and the Black Kirara) *Kawaramaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Plot of the Walking Dead) *Orochidaiyu - Chopped in half by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (The Sacred Jewel Maker Parts I and II) *Priestess Sealer - Destroyed when Kagome shot its heart with a Sacred Arrow combined with Jewel Shards. (Kikyo and Kagome: Alone in a Cave) *Garamaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow) *Snow Demon - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (The Snow From Seven Years Past) *Dried-Up Demons - The mushroom and flower were killed by Inuyasha with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer; The watermelon was killed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar; the fish was eaten by junior high school students. (Battle Against the Dried-Up Demons at the Cultural Festival!) *Salamander Demon - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar. (Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession) *Demon Sara - Destroyed by Sesshomaru with Wind Scar. (The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru (Parts 1 and 2) *Ongokuki - Destroyed by Ungai with his staff after the other monks threw sutras on him. (Forever with Lord Sesshomaru) *Parasite Chrysalis - Absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel. (Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo, Our Worst Enemy!) *Toshu - Destroyed when Dakki transferred the damage it received to him. (Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga) *Flower Prince - Head chopped vertically in two by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. (Flowers Drenched in Sadness) *Shishinki - Sucked into hell by Sesshomaru with Meido Zangetsuha. (A Complete Meido) Supernatural Note: Ghosts who go on peacefully will not be listed. *Woman in White - Destroyed by the spirits of her children. (Pilot) *Wendigo - Shot by Dean with a flare gun, incinerating him. (Wendigo) *Bloody Mary - Shown her reflection in the mirror by Dean, then killed when Dean broke the mirror. (Bloody Mary) *Shapeshifter - Shot by Dean with a silver bullet. (Skin) *The Hookman - Destroyed when Dean threw his hook, which his spirit was tied to, into the furnace. (Hookman) *Poltergeist - Destroyed by Mary's spirit. (Home) *Dr. Ellicott (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean burned his bones. (Asylum) *Vanir - Killed when Emily burned the First Tree. (Scarecrow) *Sue-Ann Le Grange - Killed by the Reaper once he was released from her control. (Faith) *Cyrus Dorian (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean, with Sam's direction, tricked him into driving his car onto the site of the church he burned down. (Route 666) *Max Miller - Shot himself in the head. (Nightmare) *Pa Bender - Shot by Kathleen. (The Benders) *Mordechai Murdock - Destroyed when Sam and Dean burned down the house, as he cannot exist without the house part of the legend. (Hell House) *Dr. Hydeker - Shot by Dean with a silver bullet. (Something Wicked) *Melanie Merchant (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean burnt a doll that had some of her hair in it. (Provenance) *Luther - Shot in the head by John with the Colt. (Dead Man's Blood) *Rakshasa - Stabbed from behind by Sam with the brass pipe of an organ. (Everybody Loves A Clown) *Angela Mason (zombie) - Stabbed by Dean with a stake inside her coffin. (Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Ansem Weems - Shot by Andy. (Simon Said) *Pete Sheridan - Shot by Diana. (The Usual Suspects) *Shapeshifter - Stabbed by Dean with a silver blade. (Nightshifter) *Jonah Greely (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned his corpse. (Roadkill) *Walter Dixon - Torn apart by the spirits he was controlling. (Hollywood Babylon) *Nurse Glockner (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam and Dean burned her remains. (Folsom Prison Blues) *Djinn - Stabbed by Dean with a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. (What Is and What Should Never Be) *Pride - Stabbed in the throat by Ruby with a demon-killing knife. (The Magnificent Seven) *Changeling mother - Incinerated by Sam with a flamethrower. (The Kids Are All Right) *Father Gil - Shot by Sam with the Colt. (Sin City) *Casey - Shot by Sam with the Colt. (Sin City) *Ghost Ship - Destroyed by the spirit of his brother. (Red Sky at Morning) *Madge Carrigan - Stabbed by Sam with a stake from an evergreen tree. (A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Edward Carrigan - Stabbed by Dean with a stake from an evergreen tree. (A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Astaroth - Stabbed in the back by Dean with the demon-killing knife. (Malleus Maleficarum) *Jeremy Frost - In the dream world, beaten to death by Sam with a baseball bat, killing him in the real world. (Dream a Little Dream of Me) *Freeman Daggett (spirit) - Destroyed by Corbett's spirit. (Ghostfacers) *Clark Adams - Impaled on the head by Sam with a metal spike. (Long Distance Call) *Doc Benton - Locked in a fridge and buried by Sam and Dean, to eventually lose his immortality and die when his organs expire. (Time is on My Side) *Jack Montgomery - Incinerated by Sam with a flamethrower. (Metamorphosis) *Dracula (shapeshifter) - Shot by Jamie with a silver bullet. (Monster Movie) *Luther Garland (spirit) - Literally scared to death when Sam chained him to a truck and Bobby pulls him across the road re-enact his death. (Yellow Fever) *Girl in the wall's brother - Shot by Dean. (Family Remains) *Girl in the wall - Stabbed by Brian. (Family Remains) *Charlie (magician) - Killed when Jay gave him a tarot card and stabbed himself, transferring its effects to him. (Criss Angel Is A Douche Bag) *Dirk McGregor (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean burned the lock of his hair that he was tied to. (After School Special) *Nick Monroe - Stabbed by Bobby with a bronze knife that had Dean's blood on it. (Sex and Violence) *P.T. Sandover (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned his gloves that he was tied to with a lighter.(It's A Terrible Life) *Kate (ghoul) - Shot in the head by Dean. (Jump the Shark) *Adam (ghoul) - Head bashed in by Dean with a crowbar. (Jump the Shark) *Leshii - Decapitated by Sam with an iron axe. (Fallen Idols) *Evil kids (spirits) - Destroyed when Demian and Barnes burned their bones. (The Real Ghostbusters) *Karla - Stabbed by Dean with a silver letter opener. (Sam, Interrupted) *Trevor - Impaled by a demon with her hand. (Swap Meat) *Whore of Babylon - Stabbed by Dean with a cypress stake. (99 Problems) *Baldur - Impaled by Lucifer with his hand. (Hammer of the Gods) *Veritas - Stabbed by Dean with a knife dipped in dog's blood. (You Can't Handle the Truth) *Skinwalker pack leader - Shot in the head by Sam with a silver bullet. (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Brigitta - Presumably killed by Castiel. (Exile on Main St.; Killed in Caged Heat) *Sheriff Roy Dobbs - Decapitated by Sam. (Unforgiven) *Rose Brown (spirit) - Disintegrated as a result of killing one she was close to rather than one she wanted revenge on. (Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *Khan Worm - Electrocuted by Dean. (...And Then There Were None) *Elias Finch - Shot by Dean with the Colt. (Frontierland) *Osiris - Stabbed in the back by Sam with a ram's horn. Will come back to life in hundreds of years. (Defending Your Life) *Jimmy Tomorrow - Shot by Sam. (The Mentalists) *Sally - Stabbed by Krissy with a silver knife. (Adventures in Babysitting) *Marlene - Stabbed by Sam with a silver knife. (Adventures in Babysitting) *Kronos - Stabbed by Sam with a special type of stake dipped in unknown blood. (Time After Time After Time) *Howard - Drowned by a vision of his brother conjured by Dean. (Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie) *Jeffrey - Shot twice by Dean. (Repo Man) *Shojo - Stabbed by Dean. (Party On, Garth) *Whitman Van Ness (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean burned his bones. (Of Grave Importance) *Hester - Stabbed from behind by Meg with an angel blade. (Reading is Fundamental) *Randa Moreno - Stabbed in the heart by Dean. (Heartache) *Brian Wilcox - Mauled to death by Kate in werewolf form. (Bitten) *Benny's Maker - Decapitated by Benny with Andrea's knife. (Blood Brother) *Vance Collins (spectre) - Destroyed when Garth melted the coin he was tied to. (Southern Comfort) *Dr. Mahoney - Forced to shoot himself in the head by Fred. (Hunteri Heroici) *Desmond - Decapitated by Benny. (Citizen Fang) *Eckhart - Shot in the head by Sam and Dean. (Everybody Hates Hitler) *Spencer - Destroyed by Dean with a witch-killing molotov. (Man's Best Friend with Benefits) *Zeus - Stabbed by Prometheus with a god-killing arrow. (Remember the Titans) *Victor Rogers - Shot himself in the head. (Freaks and Geeks) *Jennifer O'Brien - Stabbed in the neck by Dean with a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. (Pac-Man Fever) *Wicked Witch of the West - Stabbed in the back of the head, then in the front of the head, by Charlie with the heel of the ruby slippers. (Slumber Party) *Chef Leo - Mauled to death by dogs. (Dog Dean Afternoon) *Vesta - Stabbed in the back by Jody with an oak stake dipped in virgin's blood. (Rock and a Hard Place) *Joy Myers - Shot in the heart by Dean with a silver bullet. (Sharp Teeth) *Alonzo - Tongue cut off by Dean with a silver knife. (The Purge) *Roger - Stabbed by Dean with his own knife. (#THINMAN) *Deputy Tom Norwood - Shot by Harry Spengler. (#THINMAN) *Cuthbert Sinclair - Decapitated by Dean with the First Blade. (Note: He has a presence in a flashback in The Werther Box) (Blade Runners) *Celia - Decapitated by Jody. (Alex Annie Alexis Ann) *Irv Sokolowski - Shot by Ennis. (Bloodline) *Tasha - Stabbed in the heart by Kate with a silver knife. (Paper Moon) *Calliope - Stabbed by Sam with a blessed wooden stake. (Fan Fiction) *Olivia - Shot multiple times by Dean with silver bullets. (Ask Jeeves) *Star - Decapitated by Donna. (Hibbing 911) *Salinger - Slashed by Dean with knives. (The Things We Left Behind) *The Wizard of Oz - Killed when Charlie shot Clive in the head, as they were two halves of the same person. (There's No Place Like Home) *Katja - Burned inside her furnace by Dean. (About A Boy) *Parasitic Khan Worms - One was stomped on by Sam, one was stomped on by Dean, and one was presumably killed by Sam. (The Things They Carried) *Isabella (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned the painting containing her blood. (Paint It Black) *Tamiel - Stabbed from behind by Claire with an angel blade. (Angel Heart) *Deputy Donelly - Decapitated by Dean with the door of the Impala after forcing an old penny into his mouth to remind him he's dead. (Baby) *Chester Johnson (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned the deer mask he was tied to. (Plush) *Banshee - Stabbed by Eileen with a gold knife. (Into the Mystic) *Richard Beesome - Decapitated by Dean. (Don't You Forget About Me) *Sonja - Shot by Sam with witch-killing bullets. (Love Hurts) *Duke - Stabbed from behind by Gunnar with the demon-killing knife. (Beyond the Mat) *Soul Eater - Destroyed when Dean drew a sigil inside his nest, while Sam drew the sigil inside the house. (Safe House) *Rose - Stabbed by Sam with a silver blade. (Red Meat) *Bisaan - The females die after getting pregnant, the males are decapitated by Dean and Cesar, and the larva are incinerated by Dean offscreen. (The Chitters) *Hugo Moriarty (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned his bones. (The Foundry) *Nauhaus - Shot in the head by Dean while possessed by Hitler. (The One You've Been Waiting For) *Adolf Hitler - Shot in the head by Dean. (Bigger Bad of The One You've Been Waiting For) *Ishim - Stabbed from behind by Castiel with an angel blade. (Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets) *Catriona Loughlin - Shot by Dean with a witch-killing bullet. (Regarding Dean) *Boyd Loughlin - Shot by Dean with a witch-killing bullet. (Regarding Dean) *Ramiel - Stabbed by Sam with the Lance of Michael. (Stuck in the Middle (With You)) *Justin - Shot in the back by Mick with a silver bullet. (Ladies Drink Free) *Moloch - Shot by Sam with the Colt. (The Memory Remains) *Demon Borrower Witch - Shot by Dean with a witch-killing bullet. (Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes) *Miriam - Stabbed by Sam with an angel blade. (Lost and Found) *Wraith - Stabbed by Dean with a silver blade. (Patience) *Buddy - Shot by Sam with a silver bullet. (The Big Empty) *Dr. Avery Meadows (spirit) - Destroyed when Dean burned his masks. (Advanced Thanatology) *Dave Mather - Head blown off by Joe Phillips with a shotgun. (Tombstone) *Bart - Incinerated when Alice burned his bones. (The Scorpion and the Frog) *Male angel - Set by Jack with his power to stab himself with an angel blade. (The Bad Place) *Female angel - Destroyed by Jack and Kaia with their combined power when they opened a dimensional portal. (The Bad Place) *Clegg/The Butterfly - Shot in the back by Dean. (Breakdown) *Jennie Plum - Stabbed repeatedly by Jamie with a knife under Rowena's Attack Dog spell. (Various & Sundry Villains) *Jamie Plum - Beaten to death by Jennie with a hammer under Rowena's Attack Dog spell. (Various & Sundry Villains) *Margaret Astor - Shot in the back by Mr. Cromarty. (A Most Holy Man) *Santino Scarpatti - Shot by Mr. Cromarty. (A Most Holy Man) *Loki - Stabbed in the heart by Gabriel with a sword designed to kill him. (Unfinished Business) *Kipling - Stabbed by Sam with the demon-killing knife. (Stranger in a Strange Land) *Jordan MacNeel (spirit) - Destroyed when Sam burned the keychain he was tied to. (Mint Condition) *Neil - Head bashed in by Dean with a metal bookend. (Note: He was working for Michael as a trap for hunters) (Nightmare Logic) *Musca - Shot by Sam. (Optimism) *Vance (zombie) - Stabbed in the heart with a metal stake by Dean or Jack. (Optimism) *Noah Ophis - Decapitated by Jack. (Ouroboros) *Henry Parker - Stabbed in the heart by Sheriff Mason with a silver knife. (Don't Go in the Woods) *Duma - Stabbed by Castiel with an angel blade. (Jack in the Box) *Josh May - Shot by his brother Andy with a silver bullet (Proverbs: 17:3) *Sheriff Alden Roy - Stabbed multiple times by Castiel with an angel blade. (Golden Time) *Emily - Shot by Dean. (Golden Time) *Jacinda's mother - Killed by Sam with a hex bag and a magic spell. (Golden Time) *Jacinda (ghost) - Destroyed when Dean burned her body. (Golden Time) *Marid - Decapitated by Dean with a saw. (Last Call) *Lee Webb - Stabbed by Dean with a broken pool cue. (Last Call) *Cutty - Blown up by Garth with C4. (The Heroes' Journey) *Maul - Head split vertically in two by Garth with a machete. (The Heroes' Journey) Xena: Warrior Princess TBA Category:Other Category:Stubs